


Contentment

by Traviosita9124



Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationship Status, FitzSkimmons - Freeform, Multi, Skye pov, Threesome, ambiguous s1/s2 au, clueless bus kids, fucking to forget
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:41:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Traviosita9124/pseuds/Traviosita9124
Summary: She shouldn’t be doing this.Skye knew that this wasn’t where she was meant to be. At best, this was a temporary thrill fueled by tequila and scotch and gin, at worst it was the thing that would fracture the closest thing to friendship she had ever had. Still, even the threat of that wasn’t enough to make her stop. She needed him off her skin, needed the touch of people she knew she could trust and who cared about her, even if it wasn’t exactly love.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Series: Kinktober 2020 [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947955
Comments: 6
Kudos: 32





	Contentment

**Author's Note:**

> Double-dipping for this one! Have some Fitzskimmons action for both Kinktober and an old smut prompt.
> 
> Kinktober prompt: threesome  
> Smut prompt: Fitzskimmons + “I’m gonna fuck you so hard that you forget you ever even met that asshole.”

She shouldn’t be doing this. 

Skye knew that this wasn’t where she was meant to be. At best, this was a temporary thrill fueled by tequila and scotch and gin, at worst it was the thing that would fracture the closest thing to friendship she had ever had. Still, even the threat of that wasn’t enough to make her stop. She needed  _ him  _ off her skin, needed the touch of people she knew she could trust and who cared about her, even if it wasn’t exactly love. 

She turned her head to catch Jemma’s mouth in a kiss, the wet slide of her mouth against hers making her groan. Skye chased after her mouth when she pulled back but quickly gave up, instead letting her head fall back and to the side to rest on Fitz’ surprisingly strong shoulder as Jemma nibbled at her neck. She gasped as the other woman’s fingers dug into the flesh of her ass and Fitz brought his hands up to cup her breasts, kneading gently as he leaned forward to nibble at her earlobe. The wet heat of his mouth on her earlobe, combined with the scrape of Jemma’s teeth against the tender skin of her throat, made her knees turn to jelly and pulled a low, needy moan from deep in her throat. 

“Oh, that’s it,” he murmured in her ear. “Let us hear y’. We’re goin’ t’ fuck y’ so hard that y’ forget y’ even met that arsehole.”

Fitz’ burr was a low growl in her ear that made her cunt clench in need. She needed relief, any form of it, and so Skye pressed her hips forward and shamelessly ground herself against Jemma’s thigh. She felt the gusset of her panties go sodden, the cotton material sticking uncomfortably to her folds as she rode Jemma’s thigh even harder. Skye had just started to catch her clit at the perfect angle when she felt Fitz’ fingers dig into her hips and pull her away. 

Her quiet whimper of protest was drowned out by his chuckle as he towed her away from Jemma and toward the bed. Thankfully, the two of them truly were psychically linked; the other woman followed and quickly reclaimed her mouth once more as Fitz stepped away and started to strip off his clothes. Skye’s gaze followed him as much as she could manage without actually breaking her mouth away from Jemma’s. 

“Focus, Skye,” he gently chided as he pulled his shirt off over his head. “Help Jemma undress. I’ll be right here.”

Confident that he wasn’t going far, she allowed Jemma to draw her back into another kiss, and this time Skye truly allowed herself to fall into it. She focused on the feeling of Jemma’s mouth against her own, how light and delicate her touches were compared to most men, the smoothness of her cheek against her own as she laid a line of kisses along her jaw. She took a few moments longer to simply appreciate those differences before they both finally got to work stripping each other down. 

Clothes gone, she let Jemma push her back onto the mattress and parted her knees for her, anxious to see just what else her friend could do with her mouth. True to form, Jemma didn’t disappoint. She quickly had Skye squirming on the mattress as she laid a line of kisses from her throat down to her chest, taking her time to lavish attention on her breasts before settling in between her thighs. 

Skye felt a thrill of anticipation as her hot breath washed over slick folds, her hips lifting up in search of Jemma’s mouth. She felt the other woman pepper her hips, lower belly, and legs with kisses, drawing nearer to her center before pulling out once more. 

“Quit playin’ with her, Jemma,” Fitz growled as he crawled onto the mattress and laid himself along Skye’s side, loosely looping an arm around her waist. The move pressed his hard cock to her hip and she felt her eyes go wide in shock. Fitz was  _ hung _ . That knowledge caused her cunt to clench with longing, sending a fresh wave of arousal to slick her folds and make her thighs sticky as he added, “I want my turn, too.”

She gasped at his boldness, but never had a chance to say anything in response. Jemma finally listened and swiped her tongue against her just as Fitz swept her into a kiss. He swallowed her gasp and drew another from her as he wasted no time in plundering her mouth, his tongue boldly pushing past her lips to slide against hers. 

Working together, the two scientists quickly and thoroughly took Skye apart. Between Jemma’s lips and tongue busy between her thighs and Fitz’ hand on her breasts as he claimed her mouth, she quickly found herself shaking apart. Skye wound her fingers into the covers beneath her as she bucked against Jemma’s mouth and moaned her pleasure into Fitz’, desperate to hold on and ride it out as best she could. 

Once she’d gone lax and limp against the mattress, Jemma crawled up to lay along her other side and promptly pulled Fitz into a kiss over her. Skye watched, fascinated, as they exchanged kisses with practiced ease. They’d absolutely done this before and she was dying to know more. That didn’t seem to be in their plans though, as they fixed her with their gazes once more. Blue and hazel eyes scanned her face, and the glint she saw there made her nervous in the best possible way. 

“We’re not done with y’ yet, Skye,” Fitz informed her. 

Skye felt Jemma shifting next to her and glanced over to see her on her back, her expression challenging. A grin broke out over the other woman’s mouth as understanding dawned on her, and Skye scrambled to crawl over Jemma. She took care not to put her hands or knees in any uncomfortable places and settled in, intent on paying proper attention to her breasts. 

Jemma, however, had something else in mind. “Not now,” she panted as she pushed at Skye’s shoulder. “Trust me, I’m ready enough.”

Jemma smirked down at her as she settled, and sure enough, Skye found her folds slick and swollen. Her mouth practically watered at the sight, and she eagerly leaned in to gather as much evidence of Jemma’s arousal onto her tongue as she was able. The sweet, earthy taste of her coated Skye’s tongue, and she had just banded an arm over her hips to keep her in place when she felt Fitz move to kneel behind her. She hesitated for just a moment when she felt him grab her own hips and lift her onto her knees. 

“I told y’ we weren’t done with y’, Skye,” he said with a smirk as he shifted closer still, grinding briefly against her as a preview of what was to come. 

She could feel his cock nudging against her ass and arched her back automatically, silently offering herself to him. Fitz’ only response was to palm her ass, giving it a gentle squeeze before stopping to roll a condom on himself. 

“Ready?”

Skye’s only answer was to arch her back further as she went back to eating out Jemma, her tongue lazily circling her clit as the rest of her body went tense in anticipation of Fitz taking her. He didn’t disappoint, thrusting into her in one, long stroke that cleared the final haze of tequila and her first orgasm from her mind. Skye moaned against Jemma’s cunt, her eyes slipping shut as her body stretched to accommodate him. Fitz was reaching all of the spots she never seemed to be able to hit on her own, and she ground her hips back against him to silently encourage him to move. 

Bright boy that he was, Fitz quickly caught on and started a punishing pace. Skye felt her eyes practically roll back into her head as he fucked her, and it took Jemma tugging at her hair to get her mouth back where it belonged to get her back on track. 

All Skye remembered after that was sensation, each one more intense than the last. Jemma’s fingers tugging at her hair just hard enough to make her scalp sting, Fitz’ fingers pressing into her hips hard enough to bruise as he pounded into her, the her body quivering as she rocketed toward orgasm.

Her release came on her hard and fast just as she felt Jemma’s back bow beneath her, her body shaking with the force of her climax. Skye held onto her, her head pillowed on her thigh as Fitz continued to rail into her. A few strokes later she felt the sharp points of his hips stutter against her bottom as he came with a low groan. 

There was a moment of almost perfect stillness as they all came down from the high. The only sound was that of their breathing and it was difficult to be aware of anything else. Eventually, Skye felt Fitz pull out and heard him stumble off to take care of the condom, leaving her free to crawl her way back up the bed. 

She settled in next to Jemma and gladly turned toward her, allowing their limbs to tangle together as they waited for Fitz to return. Thankfully, they didn’t have long to wait, and he immediately took the open spot on Skye’s other side. She smiled to herself when she felt him press a kiss to her shoulder and stretch his arm over both of them, keeping them securely in place. 

Skye knew that they’d need to talk about this eventually. She wasn’t Fitz or Jemma; she didn’t have a psychic link to rely on when it came to predicting what they were thinking. But for now, between the remnants of the alcohol in her system, sheer exhaustion, and the comfort of being sandwiched between the gentle warmth of two bodies, she was perfectly content and unwilling to question why. 


End file.
